disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal's World of Creatures
Universal Metazoa (or shortly known as Metazoa) is a zoological, marine and amusement park located at Universal Tijuana, Tijuana, Mexico, next-door to Universal Studios Mexico . It is owned and operated by Attractions and Entertainment of Mexico (ATEM), a joint venture of NBCUniversal (a Comcast company) and Federal Government of Mexico. The park is Universal's equivalent of Disney’s Animal Kingdom theme park at Walt Disney World in Florida, which makes it the first Universal theme park to be themed around animal conservation. Universal Metazoa is accredited by the Association of Zoos and Aquariums, World Association of Zoos and Aquariums, and Asociacion de Zoologicos, Criaderos y Acuarios de Mexico AC. Like all other Universal theme parks in rest of the world, Universal Metazoa has not limited itself to attractions and meet-n-greets based on Universal’s own library. It licensed other popular characters and franchises from rival companies, many of whom did not operate theme parks themselves. Some examples including Super Mario Bros., Splatoon, and Pokémon (Nintendo), Ice Age, Rio, Dr. Seuss’ Horton Hears a Who film, Family Guy, Planet of the Apes films, and The Simpsons (20th Century Fox), Dr. Seuss (Dr. Seuss Enterprises), Garfield (Paws, Inc.), (Harry Potter, Beetlejuice, Happy Feet, Tom & Jerry, Regular Show, and Hanna-Barbera properties such as Scooby Doo, Yogi Bear, etc. (TimeWarner; Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Turner Entertiantment, and Hanna-Barbera), Clifford the Big Red Dog (Norman Bridwell and Scholastic), Pound Puppies, My Little Pony, and Littlest Pet Shop (Hasbro), SpongeBob SquarePants, Dora the Explorer, Go, Diego, Go!, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Bubble Guppies, Paw Patrol, and Rango (Viacom; Nickelodeon and Paramount Pictures), Flipper, and Pink Panther (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer), The Berenstain Bears (Stan and Jan Berenstain), I Love Lucy (CBS, Inc.), Peanuts (Peanuts Worldwide, LCC), Hello Kitty (Sanrio), Betty Boop, and Popeye (Max Fleischer Studios and King Features), Animal Planet and The Crocodile Hunter (Discovery Communications; Discovery Channel and Animal Planet), Stuart Little, and The Angry Birds Movie (Sony Pictures), Angry Birds (Rovio Entertainment), Crash Bandicoot (Activision), Where the Wild Things Are, and Little Bear (Wild Things Productions), Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega), Alvin and the Chipmunks (Bagdasarian Productions), Cats musical (Andrew Lloyd Webber), Eric Carle property (Eric Carle), Peppa Pig (Astley Baker Davies Ltd.), and Barney and Friends (The Lyons Group/HIT Entertainment). Its opening date is April 22, in some when in the future. 'Areas' Universal Metazoa theme park consists of 13 themed areas, and with 12 sub-areas (in total: 25 areas), which surrounds the lagoon called “Discovery Lagoon”. The areas features animal exhibit attractions (and four of the areas are also animal exhibit attractions. And with exceptions of Bear Country - Home to the Berenstain Bears, Pokémon Zone, My Little Pony Land, Skull Island: The Reign of Kong, and Angry Birds Island which are the only five sections in the park which don't have animal exhibit attractions), rides, shows and other attractions (some are based on movies, television shows, video games, books, etc. and some are original), meet-n-greets, etc.' ' 'Exotic Entry' The first section as an entry of the park. In there, guest can walk around the wildlife village with shops, dinning, entertainment and as well as attractions. Theme: “Wildlife” village Attractions Exotic Gardens - An animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction homed to flamingos, swans, ducks, geese, cranes, storks, tortoises, fresh water fishes, tree kangaroos and Caribbean parrots. Universal Metazoa’s Animal Care Centre Tour - An animal exhibit/walkthrough attraction which invites guest to take a backstage tour through the Universal Metazoa’s Animal Care Centre facility where contains workers like veterinarians and animal keepers, rooms like hospital rooms, labs and research rooms, kitchens, and baby animal nurseries, and as well as animals that are been brought there. Sponsored by: National Geographic Society. Theme: Universal Metazoa’s Animal Care Centre. General Electric’s Exotic Theatre - A stage theater which show four annual shows.' Presented by:' General Electric. Theme: stage Theater. *'The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Wildlife '- Based on a children’s animated television show The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That. It occurs from February 14 to March 6. Theme: ''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That and wildlife *'Hop Live '- An easter-themed concert music revue featuring characters Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment Easter comedy film ''Hop. It occurs March 20 to April 27. Theme: ''Hop'' *'Barney's Animal Alphabet Safari '- Featuring Barney the Dinosaur and his friends who goes on thier alphabet safari trip to find what animal that start with thier names from A to Z. It occurs from May 4 to July 6. Theme: 'Barney the Dinosaur *'Hybrid - A horror stage show as part of Halloween Horror Nights’ Haunted Wildlife event. It occurs September 25 – November 1. *'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer '- A Christmas-related musical stage show as part of Holidays at Universal Metazoa event and based Rankin/Bass’ 1964 animated Christmas special of the same name. It occurs from November 20 to December 24. Theme: ''Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'' All-Star Safari Zone '''– a meet-n–greet attraction featuring various characters all wearing safari suits. '''Stores Universal Metazoa Souvenirs – a souvenir store located at the exit of Universal Metazoa theme park. It sells toys, postcards, books, clothing, hats, accessories, cameras, DVDs, soundtracks, snacks, etc. Minionimals '''- a small store which sells merchindise of the yellow minions from ''Dispicable Me ''franchise dressing up as animals. '''Universal Metazoa Photoshop – a photo store. Exotic Jewelry – a jewelry store. Restaurants Darwin’s '''– a restaurant named after a famous English naturist and geologist Charles Darwin and it serves various foods like hamburgers, hot dogs, salads, steaks, sandwiches, chicken, etc. '''Theme: '''Charles Darwin '''Beastly Feast – an outdoor café restaurant serving various foods. Snacks & drinks Exotic Snack Market – an outdoor snack stand serving drinks, pretzels, cinnamon sticks, ice creams, candies, potato chips, cookies, candies, etc. Healthy Gardens – a snack store which serves fruits, vegetables, and low-carb snacks Characters Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker, and Chilly Willy (at All-Star Safari Zone) I Love Lucy cast: Lucy and Ricky (at All-Star Safari Zone) Universal Monsters: Frankenstein, Werewolf, Bride of Frankenstein, and Creature from the Black Lagoon (at All-Star Safari Zone) Beetlejuice (at All-Star Safari Zone) Regular Show characters: Mordicai and Rigby (at All-Star Safari Zone)) Despicable Me/''Minions'' characters: Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Minions, Vector, Scarlet and Herb Overkill (at All-Star Safari Zone) Betty Boop (at All-Star Safari Zone) The Simpsons characters: Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Bart Simpson and Lisa Simpson, Krusty the Clown and Sideshow Bob (at All-Star Safari Zone) Popeye, Olive Oyl, Bluto (at All-Star Safari Zone)\ Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey and Puss in Boots (at All-Star Safari Zone) Super Mario Bros. characters: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, and Bowser (at All-Star Safari Zone) 'Africa ' The second section themed around Africa with replicas of African village. Theme: '''Africa '''Attractions Out of Africa Journeys '– an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction which is inspired by Karen Blixen’s 1937 Danish book and Universal Pictures’ 1985 film ''Out of Africa and it’s contains the habitats of African animals including lions, African elephants, giraffes, zebras, wildebeest, hippopotamus, antelopes, gazelles, African monkeys, ostriches, kudus, bongos, African wild dogs, hyenas, grey crowned cranes, okapis, African rhinos and others. Plus it also contains several of life-sizes replicas of props and engines inspired from the 1985 film along the way. '''Theme: ''Out of Africa book and film and African animals '''Engaging Pachyderms' – a dueling steel rollercoaster which consists two sides themed to elephants such as African and Asian elephant for guest to choose either one of them before riding them. Sponsored by: '''The Coca-Cola Company. '''Theme: '''African and Asian elephant. '''Height restriction: 56” Curious George’s Jungle Playland '''– an outdoor interactive play area aimed at young children age 2-6 hosted by a famous monkey Curious George. '''Theme: '''Curious George '''Watu and the Animal Tales from Africa - a musical stage show that tells about old African folk stories. Sponsored by:' '''TBA. '''Theme: '''old' African animal folktales '''Stores Kenya Kiosk '– a gift shop selling handmade craft items from Africa, like figures of animals. '''Theme: '''Africa '''African Village Treasure Marketplace '– an outdoor stand sells various items like jewelry, gems, vases, etc. Theme: African village 'Lions’ Den Store '– a lion-themed gift shop located at Pride Petite restaurant. '''Theme: '''Lions '''Restaurants Pride Petite '- a lion-themed restaurant located next door to Out of Africa Journeys attraction. In there, it consists an outdoor balcony which guest can take a view around real lions. The restaurant also serves chickens, burgers, hot dogs, pizzas, salads, etc. '''Theme: '''Lions '''African Village Eatery '– an outdoor restaurant next door to African Village Treasure Marketplace which serves African foods. '''Theme: '''African village '''Snacks & drinks The Watering Hole Stand '''– a snack stand which serves drinks and snack foods. '''Theme: African watering hole. Characters Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who ''book and film characters: Horton the Elephant, Ned the Mayor of Whovillie, JoJo, Morton the Mouse and The Sour Kangaroo and Rudy Kangaroo. Curious George and A Man with a Yellow Hat (at Curious George Jungle Playland) 'Madagascar' a sub-area within Africa section based on DreamWorks Animation's film franchise of the same name and themed to wildlife of Madagascar. '''Attractions' Madagascar Trails '- an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction homed to lemurs and other Madagascan animals including chameleons, geckos, fossas, etc. '''Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation’s ''Madagascar ''series and Madagascan animals '''Journey to Madagascar '- an indoor boat ride based on the first Madagascar film. 'Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation’s ''Madagascar 'Madagascarousel '- a carousel ride with Madagascar characters. '''Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation’s ''Madagascar ''series '''Stores Madagascar Crates '– a gift store located at the exit of Journey to Madagascar. '''Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation’s Madagascar ''series '''Characters DreamWorks' Madagascar ''characters: Alex the Lion, Gloria the Hippo, the penguins, King Julian the Ring-Tailed Lemur, Mort the Mouse Lemur, Maurice the Aye-Aye. 'Asian Kingdom' A third section themed to Asian jungle. '''Theme: '''Asia '''Attractions' The Eastern Exotic Walkway '- an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction consisting Asian animals like tigers, Malaysian tapirs, buffalos, oxen, Asian elephants, Asian monkeys, Asian rhinos, etc. It consists of two subzones, one with North Asian animals, and the other one which focuses on South Asian animals. '''Panda Kingdom '- an animal exhibit attraction which is home to giant pandas, red pandas and pheasants. '''Sponsored by:' '''Panda Express '''Stores' Thailand Treasures '– a gift shop with Thai items. '''Theme: '''Thailand '''Asian Supply Palace '– a gift shop. '''Theme: Asia Restaurants China, Japan and Korea Diner (aka CJK Diner) '''– a Chinese/Japanese/Korean cafeteria restaurant. '''Theme: China, Japan and Korea Snacks & drinks Himalayan Treats '''– a stand which serves ice creams, ice cream cookie sandwiches, frozen yogurt, freezies, frozen drinks and other frozen goods. '''Characters DreamWorks' Kung-Fu Panda characters: Po the panda, Master Shifu the red panda, Tigress the tiger, and Tai Lung the snow leopard (at Panda Kingdom) 'Rainforest Adventure' A fourth section themed to the rainforest of Central and South America. It is also an animal exhibit walkthrough attraction with jaguars, giant anteaters, Brazilian tapirs, South American monkeys, macaws, toucans, sloths, etc. Theme: Central and South American rainforest Attractions Amazon Dome - a large rainforest hall with a freshwater aquarium attached on it, which is home to macaws, sloths, giant otters, giant freshwater fishes, piranhas, manatees, caimans etc. Theme: Amazon Rainforest Woody Woodpecker’s Wacky World of Birds – a family-friendly interactive stage show featuring Woody Woodpecker teaches the facts about birds. Theme: 'Woody Woodpecker and birds '''Dora & Diego’s Musical Jungle Adventure '– a sing-along musical stage show featuring the characters from Nickelodeon’s Dora the Explorer ''and ''Go, Diego, Go! 'Theme: '''Nickelodeon’s ''Dora the Explorer ''and ''Go, Deigo, Go! 'Flying Toucans & Macaws '– a child-sized flying rollercoaster themed which is a similar concept to Pteranodon Flyers, but as a dueling coaster where young guest can choose either toucans or macaws-themed sections to take on a flight around Rainforest Adventure. 'Theme: '''toucans and macaws. It. '''Height restriction: '''36” – 56” '''Samba Party! '– an outdoor musical performance with sumba music and Brazilian dancers. '''Theme: '''Samba music '''Rio: A Bird's Journey - a dark ride featuring the characters from Rio and Rio 2. Theme: Rio Stores The Amazon Treasures – a gift store which sells toys, books, jewelries, etc. Restaurants Latin Quarter - a restaurant with Latin foods and as well as music performance. Theme: '''Latin culture '''Rainforest Café – a rainforest-themed restaurant owned by Landry's, Inc., also the only Rainforest Café restaurant in a theme park. Theme: '''rainforest '''Snacks & drinks Rainforest Treats '''– an outdoor snack stand which serves fruits, vegetables, drinks, cinnamon sticks, chips and candies '''Characters Dora the Explorer and Go, Diego, Go! characters: Dora the Explorer, Boots the monkey, Diego, and Baby Jaguar Rio characters: Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Pedro, Nico, Luiz, and Nigel 'Wild Seas' A fifth section themed to marine wildlife. It is also includes three sub-zones such as Amity Village, Inkopolis: The World of Splatoon'' and SpongeBob LandPants. '''Theme: '''marine wildlife '''Attractions' Marine Life – an aquarium-alike walkthrough attraction with fishes, crabs, lobsters, sponges, starfishes, dolphins, etc. Sponsored by:' '''Aquafina. '''Theme:' marine animals Seals and Sea Lions Habitat – an animal exhibit where can encounter with seals and sea lions and even feed them with fishes. Theme: seals and sea lions Polar Wildlife – an indoor animal exhibit and walkthrough with two separated buildings with animals of Artic and Antarctica, housing walruses, polar bears, seabirds, penguins etc. Sponsored by Kodak. Theme: '''polar animals '''Here Comes Flipper! – a dolphin show based on 1960s feature film and television show Flipper. Theme:'' Flipper'' Happy Feet: Tappin’ on Stage – a musical revue show featuring the characters from Warner Bros. Happy Feet franchise, located near Polar Wildlife. Theme: Happy Feet franchise Marine-Go-Round '''– a carousel based on sea animals. '''Theme: '''marine animals '''Stores Treasure Grotto – a store that sells toys, books, clothing, accessories, etc. Theme: '''sea '''Harbor Market – an outdoor store stand that sells marine-related gifts. Theme: 'harbor '''Polar Explorer Souvenirs '– a gift shop located at Polar Wildlife. '''Theme: '''Artic & Antarctica '''Restaurants Port of Eatery '''– an outdoor cafe which serves seafood and salad. '''Theme: '''harbor '''Fish Filet Café – a seafood restaurant. Theme: 'fishes '''Bubba Gump Shrimp Company '– a seafood restaurant inspired by the Paramount’s 1994 film ''Forrest Gump''and owned by Landry's, Inc. '''Theme: ''Forrest Gump'' Snacks & drinks Tropical Treats – a snack kiosk which serves tropical drinks and snacks. Theme: '''tropics '''Characters Happy Feet charatcers: Mumble and the emperor penguin, the Amigos penguins, Gloria the female emperor penguin, and Lovelace the rockhopper Bubble Guppies charatcers: Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny 'Amity Village' A sub-zone located within Wild Seas section inspired from Universal Pictures’ Jaws franchise. Theme: ''Jaws'' trilogy Attractions Jaws: The Ride '''– a boat ride. In Universal Metazoa version of the ride, it contains a queue with tank exhibit of real sharks which is located at the Jaws: Encounter of Sharks next-door. '''Sponsored by:' '''TBA. '''Theme: 'Jaws Jaws: Encounter of Sharks – an aquarium walkthrough located at next-door to the Jaws ride which consists the exhibits of sharks. Sponsored by:' '''TBA. '''Theme: '''sharks '''Amity Midway Games' – an outdoor interactive arcade featuring various midway-style games. Theme: '''midway games '''Stores Amity Gift Shop '''– a store located at Jaws ride and Jaws: Encounter of Sharks. '''Theme: ''Jaws, sharks '''Restaurants' Amity Landing Restaurant '''– a restaurant that serves seafood and fried chickens. '''Snacks & drinks Boardwalk Snacks '– a snack stand. '''Amity Ice Cream '- an ice cream stand. '''Inkopolis: The World of Splatoon A section sub-zone located within Wild Seas inspired by Nintendo’s 2015 video game'' Splatoon''. Presented by:' '''Nintendo. '''Theme:' Splatoon Attractions Encounters of Squids and Other Cephalopods '– an indoor animal exhibit attraction contains the exhibits of real cephalopods like squids, cuttlefishes, nautiluses and octopuses. '''Theme: '''cephalopods 'The Turf War Competition Arena - an annual interactive laser tag game show allows die-hard Splatoon fans, age 8 to up, to become teams to challenge each other as they're on the arena. It occurs every summer season from May 30th – September 20th. Theme: ''Splatoon'' The Squid Sisters Live – an outdoor rave dance party performance occurs every weekend nights, and hosted by the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie, from Splatoon, in the use of holographic technology. Theme: 'Squid Sisters from Splatoon'' '''Stores Booyah Base '– a replica mall-like marketplace themed to a fictional store from ''Splatoon ''of the same name, which contains the series of four gift stores that sells ''Splatoon-exclusive merchandise. The stores, that’re inspired from the game, includes '''Ammo Knights, which sells toys, water guns and games, Cooler Heads, which only sells hats and other headwears, Shrimp Kicks, which only sells shoes and other footwears, and''' Jelly Fresh', which only sells clothing/apparel. '''Theme:' Splatoon Restaurants Callie and Marie's Sushi Bar - a sushi restaurant located near the building where The Squid Sisters Live is located in. Snacks & drinks Inkopolis Snack Bar '''– a snack stand. '''Characters Splatoon ''characters: Inkling boy and girl, Capt’n Cuttlefish, The Squid Sisters (Callie and Marie), Sheldon, Annie and Moe, Crusty, Judd, and Jelonzo 'SpongeBob LandPants' A third sub-zone located within Wild Seas based on Nickelodeon’s popular animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants''. Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Attractions The Undersea Adventure of SpongeBob SquarePants '''– a dark ride. '''Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' SpongeBob’s Neighborhood '– the walkthrough attractions where guest can enter inside four of the replicas of the houses inspired from the show ''SpongeBob SquarePants such as '''SpongeBob’s Pineapple House, Squidward’s Moai House, Patrick’s Rock House, and Sandy’s Treedome. Theme:'' SpongeBob SquarePants'' Jellyfish Fields – an outdoor play area for children which is themed around the fictional vast area of the same name from SpongeBob. It is also included two attractions within an attractions such as Jellyfish Encounter, and SpongeBob’s Jellyfish Carousel. Theme: Jellyfish Fields from SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob’s Jellyfish Carousel – an aerial carousel located within Jellyfish Field play area. Theme: 'jellyfishes from ''SpongeBob SquarePants '''Jellyfish Encounter – an aquarium exhibit located within the Jellyfish Field children’s play area which features the encounter of real jellyfishes. Theme: 'jellyfishes '''SpongeBob’s Crazy Boating Bumpers '– a family-friendly bumper car attraction themed after Mrs. Puff’s Boating School from SpongeBob. 'Theme: '''Mrs. Puff’s Boating School from ''SpongeBob SquarePants '''Stores SpongeBob StorePants '– a ''SpongeBob-themed store. '''Theme: ''SpongeBob'' ''SquarePants'' Restaurants The Krusty Krab '– a themed restaurant based on a fictional restaurant of the same name from ''SpongeBob SquarePants. It serves hamburgers, chickens, salads, seafoods, hotdogs, pizzas, etc. 'Theme: '''The Krusty Krab restaurant in ''SpongeBob Squareants '''Snacks & drinks Bikini Bottom’s Snack Stand – a snack store. Bikini Bottom's Ice Cream Bar - an ice cream stand. Characters Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff and Plankton 'Jurassic Park' A sixth section inspired by Steven Spielberg’s blockbuster'' film franchise of the same name. '''Theme: 'Jurassic Park ''franchise and dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures '''Attractions' Jurassic Park: The Ride - a flume water ride. Theme: ''Jurassic Park''. Height restriction: '''42” '''Encounters of Ancient Survivors – an animal exhibits/walkthrough attraction with living fossils, mostly opossums, alligators, alligator gars, komodo dragons etc. Theme: 'longest surviving animals '''T-Rex Rampage ' – a T-rex-themed wooden rollercoaster. '''Theme: Tyrannosaurus Rex. Height restriction: '''45" '''Jurassic Park Discovery Centre – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: ''' 36’’-56’’ '''Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park '' dinosaurs. '''Theme:' Jurassic Park '' '''Stores' Dinostore – a gift shop located at Jurassic Park Discovery Centre which sells dinosaur-themed merchandise such as toys, books, apparel, fossil replicas, clothing, etc. Theme: ''' dinosaurs '''Jurassic Souvenirs - a store located at the exit of Jurassic Park ride which sell official Jurassic Park-related merchandise such as toys, hats, apparel, adventure gear, beach towels, clothing, etc. Theme: ' ''Jurassic Park '''Restaurants Pizzasaurus - an outdoor pizzeria restaurant. The Burger Digs – a restaurant located at Jurassic Park Discovery Center which serves hamburgers, chicken, sandwiches, etc. Thunder Falls Terrace – a restaurant which serves rotisserie chicken, BBQ ribs, turkey legs, salads, etc. Snacks & drinks Jurassic Treats – a snack stand. Characters JP dinosaurs: Raptor, T-Rex, Triceratops, Brontosaurus, Stegosaurus, Spinosaurus and Indominus rex (at Dinosaurs Encounter) 'The Land of Ice Age' A seventh section inspired by 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky’s Ice Age '' animated film trilogy. '''Theme: ' Ice Age '' movie series '''Attractions' Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall - a water flume ride. Theme: ' ''Ice Age movie series. 'Height restriction: ' 45” '''Sid’s Kids Corner - an outdoor interactive children’s playground. Theme: Ice Age movie series Hyraxes Encounter – an animal exhibit with real hyraxes. Theme: ''' hyraxes '''Ice Age Characters’ Cave – a meet-n-greet featuring characters from Ice Age ''films. '''Theme: ' Ice Age '' movie series '''Stores' Ice Age Store - a gift store with Ice Age-themed merchandise. Theme: ''Ice Age'' movie series Restaurants Buck's Dino Diner - an outdoor restaurant which serves hot dishes and salads. Snacks & drinks Ice Treats – an ice cream stand. Characters Ice Age ''characters: Manny, Ellie and Peaches the mammoths, Diego and Shira the sabretooth tiger, Sid and Granny the sloths, Scrat the sabretooth squirrel, Crash and Eddy the possums, and Louis the hedgehog (at Ice Age Characters' Cave) 'Wild Woods of America' An eighth section and an animal exhibit walkthrough themed to wildlife of woodland forests of North America. It is home to American woodland animals like deer, elks, moose, beavers, badgers, foxes, rabbits, American bald eagles, lynxes, pumas, skunks, raccoons, woodpeckers, bears, wolves, rams, etc. '''Theme:' American woodland wildlife Attractions Bears - an animal exhibit within an exhibit with bears. Theme: ' bears '''An American Tail Live '- an live musical stgae show based on the ''An American Tail ''franchise. '''Theme: ''An American Tail'' franchise Stores Wild Outdoors Cabin Warehouse – a gift shop located at Cabin Grill restaurant. Theme: ''' American outdoors '''The Trapper's Hut - a gift shop selling Native American handcraft, plush toys of North American animals etc. Restaurants Yellowstone Picnic Area - an outdoor café named after Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming, Montana, Idaho in U.S. It serves chicken, cheese stake, hot dogs, BBQ ribs, turkey legs, and hamburgers. Theme: Yellowstone National Park Cabin Grill – a restaurant which serves rotisserie chicken, fried chicken, BBQ steak, salads, corn dogs, etc. ' Theme: ' American outdoors Snacks & drinks Campsite Treats – a snack stand which serves s’mores, candies, cotton candies, chips, beef jerkies, popcorns, drinks, etc. Characters Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail Little Bear 'Bear Country - Home to the Berenstain Bears' A sub-zone within Wild Woods of America based on The Berenstain Bears children's book franchise. Theme: ''The Berenstain Bears'' Attractions The Berenstain Bears Treehouse – based on The Berenstain Bears book series, it is''' a walkthrough attraction which is replica of The Berenstain Bears family treehouse. 'Theme: ' The Berenstain Bears '''Brother & Sister Bear’s Playground Fun – a children’s play area located within The Berenstain Bears Treehouse. Theme: ' ''The Berenstain Bears '''Stores The Bear Country Gift Shop - a store which sells The Berenstain Bears-exclusive merchandise such children’s apparel, toys, educational toys, The Berenstain Bears books, etc. Theme: ' ''The Berenstain Bears '''Characters The Berenstain Bears family: Papa, Mama, Brother, and Sister Bear 'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Forbidden Forest' A ninth section based on J.K. Rowling Harry Potter ''book series and Warner Bros.’ ''Harry Potter ''film series. It is themed around the series’ fictional forest of the same name. '''Theme: 'Harry Potter book and film series Attractions Dragon Challenge - the intertwined inverted roller coasters themed to two dragons such as the Chinese Fireball and the Hungarian Horntail. Theme: ' ''Harry Potter book and film series and dragons. '''Height restriction: 54” Flight of the Hippogriff – a junior rollercoaster themed to a Hippogriff from Harry Potter ''series. '''Theme: ' Harry Potter. Height restriction: '36” 'Journey of the Forbbiden Forest - an indoor roller coaster. Theme: ''Harry Potter''. Height restriction: '''46" '''Mythicarousel - a carousel ride themed to mythical creatures. Theme: mythical creatures Owls' Cave - an indoor animal exhibit and walkthrough with various owls in worldwide. Theme: ' owls '''Hogwarts Express '- a transporting people mover train attraction located in Universal Tijuana. It transports visitors between Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley at Universal Studios and Forbidden Forest at Universal Metazoa. 'Theme: ' Harry Potter book and film series '''Stores Owl Post - a store located at the exit of Owl Cave which sells owl-themed merchandise. Theme: ''' owls '''Ollivanders - a store which sells the replicas of wands from the Harry Potter '' films. '''Filch's Emporium of Confiscated Goods' – a gift store which sells toys, Harry Potter books, apparel, movie prop replicas, chess sets, and other treasures. Theme: Harry Potter Restaurants Three Broomsticks – a restaurant which serves salads, fish & chips, shepherd's pie, soup, salads, Butterbeer, etc. Theme: ' ''Harry Potter '''Dragon Grill – an outdoor restaurant which serves burgers, hot dogs, steaks, pizzas, pastas, and fried shrimps. ' Theme: ' dragons Snacks & drinks Sweets from Honeydukes – a candy and snack store. Characters Frog Choir 'Animal Starland' A tenth section which is inspired by animals in worldwide popular culture and homed to old and modern animal stars, characters and icons both real and fictional. Theme: animals in popular culture and entertainment industry. Attractions Dracula’s Lair of Bats – an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction which contains all kind of bats, including vampire bats, Seba's short-tailed bats, fruit bats, etc.. Theme: Dracula and bats Encounter of the Planet of the Apes – an animal exhibit inspired by 20th Century Fox’s Planet of the Apes franchise and contains with real non-human apes such as gorillas, chimpanzees, orangutans, and gibbons.' Theme:' Planet of the Apes ''series and apes '''Animal Starland Theater' - a theater which shows three annual shows. * Universal’s Animal Actors – an animal live stage show featuring trained animals showcasing their talent stunts. It occurs from February 6 to April 11. Theme: animal celebrities * Sing: The Musical '- a broadway-alike stage show based on Universal/Illumination's animated musical comedy film ''Sing. ''It occurs from June 4 to September 20. ''Theme: Sing * '''Cats: The Meow-sical Experience - based on a Andrew Lloyd Webber's 1981 poplar musical Cats. It occurs November 10 - December 24. Theme: Andrew Lloyd Webber's Cats. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - a 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on Paramount Pictures/Nickelodeon Movies' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film series. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film franchise. Height restriction: 40” You’re on Animal Planet – an interactive screen attraction which allows guest to star as the TV hosts or hostesses for the wildlife documentary programs on the television channel Animal Planet by being filmed in front of the green screen. The final video can be purchased by guest for money. Theme: Animal Planet’s wildlife documentary shows Where the Wild Things Are – a trackless dark ride based on Maurice Sendak’s 1963 children’s book of the same name. Theme: Maurice Sendak’s Where the Wild Things Are Animal Starland’s Paw of Fame – a walkthrough attraction which is similar to Hollywood Walk of Fame, but features paw-shapes with names of famous past and present real and fictional animal stars and icons in entertainment industry. The paws are located all around the sidewalk of Animal Starland. Theme: tributes of animal stars and icons How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride – an IMAX 3D simulator ride based on DreamWorks Animation’s How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Theme: DreamWorks’ How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Height restriction: 40” Alvin and the Chipmunks: Live on the Street - (stylized as ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks: Live on the Street) a seasonal street show featuring the characters in Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise and a 2015 television show, ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks. Theme: '''Alvin and the Chipmunks '''Animal Idols – a meet-and-greet located at Creatures All-Star Café restaurant which features varoius animal stars who will meet and interact with guest all around the restaurant. Theme: animal icons, stars and characters Stores Creatures All-Star Store – a gift store located at Creature All-Star Café. Theme: animal icons, stars and characters The Radical Turtle Stuff - a store located at the exit of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride, which sells the TMNT-exclusive merchandise. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animal Planet Souvenirs – a store which sells Animal Planet-themed merchandise. Theme: Animal Planet Wild Things – a store sells toys, clothing, children’s apparel, books, towels and others based on Maurice Sendak’s Where the Wild Things Are. Theme: Maurice Sendak’s Where the Wild Things Are How to Buy a Dragon – a store which sells DreamWorks’ How to Train Your Dragon-themed merchandise.' Theme:' DreamWorks’ How to Train Your Dragon franchise. The Pink Panther Store - a store themed to Pink Panther. Theme: '''Pink Panther '''Restaurants Creatures All-Star Café – a character dining themed restaurant similar to Planet Hollywood, but inspired by the tributes of various famous animal stars, characters and icons past and present worldwide. It serves pizza, Italian foods, hamburgers, sandwiches, chickens, salads, steaks, tacos, etc. It is also includes live performances.' Theme:' animal icons, stars and characters The Ninja Turtles' Pizza Stand - a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-themed outdoor pizza stand which serves pizzas and other goods. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Snacks & drinks Animal Starland Snacks – a snack kiosk. Animal Starland Ice Cream Bar - a ice cream shop. Characters Where the Wild Things Are charatcers: Max and the Wild Things Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles chaarcters: Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Splinter, and April O'Neil. Hanna-Barbera animals: Scooby Doo, Yogi Bear and Boo Boo, Huckelberry Hound, Dino from The Flinstones, Hong Kong Phooey, Top Cat, Magilla Gorilla, Wally Gator, Snagglepuss and Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey. Rocky & Bullwinkle (at Creatures All-Star Café) Stuart Little (at Creatures All-Star Café) The Cat in the Hat (at Creatures All-Star Café) Brian Griffin in Family Guy ''(at Creatures All-Star Café) E.B. from ''Hop ''(at Creatures All-Star Café) Littlefoot in ''The Land Before Time ''(at Creatures All-Star Café) Felix the Cat (at Creatures All-Star Café) Sonic the Hedgehog (at Creatures All-Star Café) Crash Bandicoot (at Creatures All-Star Café) Ichy and Scratchy from ''The Simpsons ''(at Creatures All-Star Café) Pink Panther (at The Pink Panther Store) DreamWorks’ ''How to Train Your Dragon characters: Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Chipettes: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor 'Pokémon Zone' A first sub-section within Animal Starland section based on Nintendo/Game Freak’s Pokémon franchise. Theme: Pokémon Attractions Pokémon Quest 4D – an interactive 3D theater-style live-action role playing game. Theme: Pokémon Pokémon Carousel – a carousel ride themed to Pokémon creatures. Theme: Pokémon Pikachu’s FunZone – a playground for kids hosted by Pikachu. Theme: Pokémon Pokémon Encounter - a meet-n-greet attraction featuring the life-sized animatronic Pokémon creatures, a similar concept to a Raptor Encounter. Theme: Pokémon Rage of Rayquaza - a rollercoaster themed after the 3rd-Gen Pokémon games. Theme: Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald. Height restriction: 42 Trainer Studio - a small stand where visitors can create their own Trainer ID. Stores Pokémon Center - a gift store which sell Pokémon-exclusive merchandise. Theme: Pokémon Restaurants Pokécafé – a restaurant which serves mostly Japanese and American cuisine. Theme: Pokémon Characters Pokémon creatures: TBA (at Pokémon Encounter) Pikachu (at Pikachu’s FunZone) Ash Ketchum (Pokémon anime) 'My Little Pony Land' A second sub-section in Animal Starland based on Hasbro's My Little Pony franchise and an animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It's mostly aimed young female guest with families. Theme: My Little Pony Attractions My Little Pony: Twilight's Magical Adventure '''- a flying dark ride. '''Theme: My Little Pony Ponyville Schoolhouse - a children's playground. Theme: My Little Pony The Cutie Mark Crusaders Treehouse '''- a treehouse-style play area for younger guests. '''Theme: My Little Pony Rarity's Carousel Boutique Models '''- a carousel ride located on top of an actual Carousel Boutique store. '''Theme: My Little Pony Fluttershy's Cabin '- a walkthrough attraction themed around the house of Fluttershy in ''My Little Pony. '''Theme: My Little Pony Rainbow Dash's Awsome Cloud Flight '''- a family flying rollercoaster which guests can ride around My Little Pony Land. '''Theme: My Little Pony. Height restriction: '35" '''Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Party '- a spinning teacup attraction. '''Theme: My Little Pony. Applejack's Sweet Apple Acres Hoedown! '- an interactive musical dance show which allows young guests, age 4-10, to join Applejack for the square dance with popular songs in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. '''Theme: My Little Pony Stores Ponyville Market Shop '- a gift shop which sells the offical ''My Little Pony-related merchidise. '''Theme: My Little Pony Carousel Boutique '- an actual boutique store themed to a fictional store of the same name in ''My Little Pony. '''Theme: My Little Pony Snacks & drinks Pinkie Pie's Sugarcube Corner '''- an interactive candy and snack store. '''Theme: My Little Pony Characters My Little Pony ''characters Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Spike the baby dragon 'Skull Island: Reign of Kong' A third sub-section within Animal Starland section based on Peter Jackson’s 2005 film ''King Kong. Theme: Peter Jackson’s King Kong Attractions King Kong Encounter – a dark/simulator ride based on Peter Jackson’s 2005 remake film King Kong. Theme: Peter Jackson’s King Kong. Height restriction: 40” The Museum of Skull Island's Creatures - a museum which showcases the creatures of Skull Island. Theme: Skull Island fauna Stores Skull Island Souvenirs – a gift store which sells King Kong-themed merchandise located next door at King Kong Encounter. Theme: King Kong Restaurants Skull Island Grill – a restaurant. Theme: King Kong 'Angry Bird Island' A fourth sub-section in Animal Starland based on Angry Birds ''franchise and as well as ''The Angry Birds Movie. Attractions Angry Birds: Ride n' Play '''- an interactive shoot gallery 3D dark ride. '''Theme: ''Angry Birds'' Chuck's Egg Spin - a ride similar to a teacup ride. Theme: eggs The Blue's Play-Nest - a playground dedicated to the Blues. Stores Angry Birds Store '''- a store which sells mostly Angry Birds merchandise, like plush toys, books etc. '''Restaurants Mighty Eagle's - a restaurant. Piggy Hut - a restaurant which serves mostly egg dishes. Snacks and drinks Pig's Ice Cream - an ice cream stand. Characters Angry Birds ''characters: Red, Bomb, Chuck 'PETopia' ('pronounce:' ''pet-topia) An eleventh section inspired by the public's general curiosity about domesticated and livestock animals. Sponsored by: PetSmart. Theme: '''domesticated and livestock animals '''Attractions Rat & Mice Corner – a animal exhibit walkthrough attraction containing with rats and mice. Theme: '''rats and mice '''Babe’s Petting Barn – a petting zoo inspired by Babe ''movie franchise and homed to livestock animals like pigs, horses, ponies, goats, sheep, llamas, donkeys, chickens, and turkeys where guest of all ages can have their chance to pet and feed them. '''Theme: 'Babe '' and livestock animals '''PAW Patrol Live' - an interactive live show based on Nickelodeon's preschool animated television series PAW Patrol. Theme: PAW Patrol Garfield’s Cool about Cats – a interactive stage show starring the Garfield the cat (in holographic technology) teaches guest about the facts of cats. Theme: Garfield and facts about cats The Secret Life of Pets: Play-Go-Round – a carousel ride based on Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment’s animated film The Secret Life of Pets. Theme: ' ''The Secret Life of Pets '''Pound Puppies Playard – a kids’ playground inspired by Hasbro’s Pound Puppies toyline and TV series.' Theme: ' Pound Puppies Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase – a trackless dark/3D simulator ride featuring Tom and Jerry. In there, it consists two enterances which comes with two versions for guest to choose before riding such as Tom car, which a mild ride version, and Jerry car, which a wild ride version. Theme: ''' Tom and Jerry. '''Height restriction: 40” (for Jerry car) PETopia Arena an arena which shows the annual The Kennel Club Dog Show Championship '''and a '''Peppa Pig: The School Fete '''event. '''PETopia Dome - an indoor dome which only for Universal Metazoa’s Animal Adoption Week. Clifford's Encounter - a meet-n-greet attraction featuring the giant animatronic Clifford the Big Red Dog. Theme: Clifford the Big Red Dog Stores PETopia Store – a gift store. Theme: ''' pet animals '''Littlest Pet Shop – a store within Petopia Store which sells toys, clothing, towels and apparel based on Hasbro’s toyline and television franchise of the same name. Theme: ''' Littlest Pet Shop '''Garfield Stuff – a store located at the exit of Garfield’s Cool about Cats attraction and Garfield’s Lasagna Place restaurant which sells Garfield exclusive merchandise. Theme: ''' Garfield '''Hello Kitty’s Fashion Store - an interactive gift store which sell merchandise based on Hello Kitty and other Sanrio characters. Theme: Sanrio’s Hello Kitty Clifford's Doghouse '''- a gift store which only sell merchidise based on Clifford the Big Red Dog. '''Theme: Clifford the Big Red Dog Restaurants Garfield’s Lasagna Place - a Garfield-themed Italian/pizzeria restaurant which serves pizzas, lasagnas, spaghettis, meatball subs, sandwiches, etc. The restaurant is also surrounds with classic Garfield comic strips.' Theme: ' Garfield Characters Tom and Jerry Snoopy and Woodchuck from Peanuts Lucky, Cookie, Squirt, and Niblet from Pound Puppies Hello Kitty Littlest Pet Shop ''characters: Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent the dog , Penny Ling the panda, Pepper Clark the skunk, Minka Mark the monkey, Russell Ferguson the hedgehog, Sunil Nevla the mongoose, and Vinnie Terrio the gecko Clifford the Big Red Dog and Emily Elizabeth (at Clifford's Encounter) Garfield the cat, Odie the dog, and Jon Arbuckle (at Garfield Stuff) 'Eric Carle's World of Bugs' A twelfth section inspired by Eric Carle's children's book involves bugs, such as ''The Very Hungry Caterpillar, The Very Quiet Cricket, The Grouchy Ladybug, etc. It is an interactive mini-section which aimed younger children, age 0-7 with families, which contains attractions based on Eric Carle's bug-themed stories and as well a small exhibit of real insects. Theme: Eric Carle's bug-themed storybooks and insects Attractions House of Bugs - an insect house which consists of two buildings: the Butterfly Dome and the Creepy Critter's Corner. It helds butterflies, moths, scorpions, spiders, beetles, praying mantises, locusts, bees etc. It also has other small animals, like snakes and rats. Theme: insects The Very Hungry Caterpillar - an outdoor slow-train-style ride based on Eric Carle's book of the same name. Theme: The Very Hungry Caterpillar The Very Quiet Cricket - a kid-sized drop tower ride based on a book of the same name. Theme: ''The Very Quiet Cricket''. Height restriction: '''30"-40 '''Bug Carousel - kid-sized carousel ride feature Eric Carle's insect characters. Theme: Eric Carle's insect characters Stores The Store of Eric Carle - a store which sells Eric Carle's books and other merchandise. Theme: Eric Carle Snacks & drinks The Very Hungry Caterpillar Snack Stand - a snack stand which serves fruits and drinks. Characters The Very Hungry Caterpillar 'Desertlands' A thirteenth and last section of the park which is themed to wildlife in the deserts and is consists with three sub-sections such as Outback, Wild West, and Sahara. Theme: wild deserts 'Outback' A section’s first sub-section and an animal exhibit which is themed to Australia. It contains Australian animals such as kangaroos, crocodiles, kookaburras, koalas, wombats, Tasmanian devils, emus, cockatoos, bearded dragons etc. Theme: ''' Australia '''Attractions The Crocodile Hunter: Steve Irwin's Tribute – a 20-minute documentary film about the life and career of the world’s famous wildlife expert and a TV host for the wildlife documentary show The Crocodile Hunter Steven Iwrin.' Presented by: '''Animal Planet. '''Theme: ' the tribute of Steven Irwin Thylacine – a steel rollercoaster themed after the extinct marsupial animal of the same name. Theme: '''Thylacine. '''Height restriction: 54” The Uluru Experience - a hall that exhibits handcraft from Aboriginal cultures. Stores Souvenirs from Down Under ' – a gift store. '''Theme: ' Australia '''Restaurants Outback Steakhouse – a Australia-themed restaurant owned by Bloomin Brands. In Universal Metazoa version of the restaurant, it is themed around the cultures and wildlife of Australia. Theme: ' Australia, Aboriginal culture 'Wild West A section’s second sub-zone and an animal exhibit/walkthrough themed to the Old West of United States of America and is homed to roadrunners, coyotes, bobcats, rattlesnakes, armadillos, hawks, buzzards, prairie dogs, gila monsters, etc. Theme: ''' American Old West '''Attractions Rattlesnake Spin – a rattlesnake-themed Music Express spinning ride. Theme: 'rattlesnake. '''Height restriction:'48” '''Fievel’s Playland - a children’s playground based on the An American Tail ''franchise. '''Theme:' An American Tail franchise Stores Western Souvenirs - a gift store. Theme: '''American frontier '''Restaurants Green River Saloon & Grill – a restaurant and a bar named after Green River, the tributary of the Colorado River, and which serves hamburgers, BBQ ribs, steaks, chickens, alcoholic beverages, etc. Hot Dog Wagon – a food stand which serves hot dogs, corn dogs, nacho chips, etc. Snacks & drinks The Coca-Cola Bar - a drink stand which serves The Coca-Cola Company drink products. Theme: Coca-Cola drinks Characters Rango the chameleon 'Sahara' A section’s third and last sub-zone themed to the Sahara desert. Theme: ''' Sahara desert '''Attractions Camel Farm – a petting zoo with camels. Theme: camels SaharAracade – an outdoor interactive midway-style arcade. The Mummy's Temple - an indoor exhibit with nocturnal desert animals, like jerboas, cobras, fennec foxes etc. Stores Sultan’s Treasures - a Arabian-themed gift store. Theme: Arabia Saharan Village Marketplace – an outdoor store which sells cloths, appeal, shoes, flip-flops, jewels, etc. Restaurants Morocco’s – a Morocco-themed cafeteria restaurant which serves daily foods. Plus it also includes the live performances with acrobats, snake trainers and belly dancers. Theme: Morocco Snacks & drinks Mirage Shop - a drink stand 'Discovery Lagoon' A man-made lake that surrounds Universal Metazoa park. Theme: lagoon Attractions Fountain of Discovery '- a daytime musical fountain performance every 15 minutes. The show includes music from various movies like ''The Land Before Time, An American Tail, Harry Potter films, Babe, Life of Pi, We're Back! A Dinosaur Story, Out of Africa, King Kong, and Jurassic Park. '''The Carnival of the Animals - a daily nighttime musical fountain and firework show inspired by musical suite of the same name by Camille Saint-Saëns, which features the musical movements which representing different kind of animals. Presented by Kodak. Theme: ''The Carnival of the Animals'' 'Annual parades' The annual parades makes their way down from Rainforest Adventure to Exotic Entry. AnimaLights - a nighttime parade which features floats and performance that are covered in thousands of electronically controlled lights, similar to Magical Starlight Parade at Universal Studios Japan and Main Street Electrical Parade at the Disney theme parks, but themed to animals both real and fictional. Theme: animals. Occurring dates: January-February The Dr. Seuss Creature Parade - features various characters and creatures from Dr. Seuss' books. Toon Critters Parade ''' – features various popular animal characters and featuring verity of pop culture songs. Theme:' cartoon animal characters. '''Occurring dates:' June-August Toon Critters’ Christmas Parade - features various popular animal characters celebrating Christmas and featuring verity of Christmas songs. Theme: cartoon animal characters and Christmas. Occurring dates: late-November-December 'Annual events' A Celebration of Harry Potter, a three-day weekend fan event held at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter sections in two Universal Tijuana theme parks, Universal Studios Mexico and Universal Metazoa, which is theme to Harry Potter ''book and movie series. It occurs in January. '''Green is Universal: Nature Fest' – a Earth Day event which is dedicated to helping to keep earth clean. Presented by Green is Universal. Occurring dates: every Earth Day season from March to April Universal Metazoa's Animal Adoption Week - located exclusively at the Petopia Dome in the Petopia section, it is a festival that allows guest to adopt abandoned pets. It occurs from May 25 - June 25. Sponsored by SPCA. Peppa Pig: The School Fete - Held exclusively at the Petopia Arena in the Petopia section, it's festival aimed at to young children, which consists playgrounds, activities, petting zoos, and character meet-n-greets based on the preschool animated franchise Peppa Pig. It occurs from April 3rd - May 25th. The Kennel Club Dog Show Championship - an annual dog show shows at the Petopia Arena. It occurs June 9th - September 2nd. Halloween Horror Nights: Scary Safari - a Halloween event aimed at guest age 13 to adult. Occurring dates: late-September-November 1 Holidays at Universal Metazoa – a Christmas event. Occurring dates: late-November-December 24 Park's anti-plastic policy Like other animal theme parks and unlike the rest of Universal Studios theme parks, Universal Metazoa does not allow to use plastic materials, such as plastic bags, plastic straws, balloons, and others, due to that they will harm animals. So they only use paper straws. See also *List of animal attractions at Universal Parks & Resorts *Disney's Animal Kingdom, a real-life theme park located at Walt Disney World in Florida, in which that's what Universal Metazoa is similar to. Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Animal parks Category:Jurassic Park Category:Nintendo Category:Splatoon Category:Pokemon Category:Garfield Category:Harry Potter Category:King Kong Category:DreamWorks Category:Dr. Seuss Category:The Simpsons Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Category:Animals Category:Attractions Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Nickelodeon Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:Jaws Category:Happy Feet Category:Flipper Category:Ice Age Category:Universal Metazoa Category:My Little Pony Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Universal Tijuana Category:Animal theme parks Category:Non-Disney Attractions Category:Felix the Cat Category:Barney the Dinosaur Category:Peppa Pig Category:Little Bear Category:Eric Carle Category:The Very Hungry Caterpillar Category:Marine parks Category:Mexico